12e_historyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ben's page/@comment-27029174-20151001190429
Which sections I agree with and why Although I placed mutual fear in 'factors that created the possibility of conflict' I agree with your opinion that it could fit into 'immediate factors that turned the possibility of conflict into a reality' because the fear created between York and Somerset could be intense enough to create enough tension to bring the two sides into war. This is due to both sides having strong military backing, meaning that they both understood the immense force that both sides were and neither side wanted to allow the other the upper hand. This could lead to conflict becoming a reality as both sides battle to come out on top and have more influence on the King and government. Although, again, I didn't place public opinion in 'factors that increased the likelihood of conflict but still not certain' and instead chose 'factors that increased the possibility of conflict' I do agree with your placement. This is because the nobility did use a lot of propaganda to gain support of the public and propaganda is often twisted to suit the user so the public may often support the noble who uses propaganda most effectively, rather than the one they truly agree with due to lack of knowledge. This lack of knowledge may prevent conflict from becoming a reality because it could prevent the public from choosing a side. Which sections I disagree with and why Although a valid point, I disagree with Henry's illness being placed in 'immediate factors that turned the possibility of conflict into a reality' because despite their being increased conflict between nobles, notably York and Somerset there was no chance for physical conflict between the two during 1453. This is due to the imprisonment of Somerset so he neither had the power no opportunity to physically confront York in battle. Therefore, although I believe his illness increases the likelihood of conflict I believe that it is in fact his recovery in late 1454 which actually turns the possibility of conflict into a reality as this sees the release of Somerset, once again allowing him the opportunity to meet York in battle. Although I understand your point, I disagree with you placement of enmity between York and Somerset in 'factors that increased the likelihood of conflict but still not certain' and would instead place it in 'immediate factors that turned the possibility of conflict into a reality'. I would do this because I believe a bitter feud between two men so close to the King and in such high positions could cause the possibility of conflict to turn into a reality because it could split the nobility, and cause sides to be taken. This occurring with so many powerful men could quickly escalate to war as they all had strong armies backing them. I disagree with your placement of Henry's recovery in 'factors that increased the likelihood of conflict but still not certain' and instead I placed it in 'immediate factors that turned the possibility of conflict into a reality'. I believe this because once Henry recovered Somerset was once again brought into the center of power and York was pushed out. This led to the fear from both dukes that the other would attack in order to gain a more permanent important role in government. This became true in the Battle of St. Albans when York marched his troops to Somerset in an attempt to unhinge Somerset from government so York could claim his position back. One selection/piece of evidence that made me reassess my own choices Your placement of Henry VI's failure in 'factors that created the possibility of conflict' made me reassess my own decision to place it in 'factors that increased the likelihood of conflict but still not certain'. Although I still believe that Henry's failures did not make conflict certain because although it created tension between the nobility one role of the nobles is to support and stay loyal to the King, so if the nobility was 'less corrupt' conflict would not be certain. However, I do understand that Henry's failures created the base of conflict due to the conflicting nobles having too much land and control of daily life, which could create the possibility of conflict and this would just create more and more tension.